The 11th International Conference on Cancer-Induced Bone Disease (CIBD) will be held November 30 - December 3, 2011 in Chicago, USA. The International Bone and Mineral Society (IBMS), the Cancer and Bone Society (CABS - a program of IBMS) and the Bone and Cancer Foundation (BCF) jointly present this meeting with high-level discussions on the latest advances in innovative treatments and cutting-edge science. The world's leading scientists and researchers will share their expertise in bone metastases, skeletal complications of cancer, and bone and cancer cell biology. Scientific Program Committee includes Philippi Clezardin, Theresa Guise, Dominique Heymann, Peter Croucher, G. David Roodman, Michael Gnant, Yibin Kang, Matthew Smith and Gabri van der Pluijm. Topics include Cancer Stem Cells (Metastasis and Cancer Therapy, MicroRNA (Non-coding RNAs and Cancer), Premetastatic Niche, Disseminated Tumor Cell Tumor Dormancy, Invasion and Metastasis, Epithelial-mesenchymal transition, In vivo noninvasive Imaging Technologies, Molecularly Targeted Therapies, Translating Trial Results into Clinical Practice, Therapy Resistance, Anabolic Agents, Primary Bone Tumors and Tumor-associated Stroma. The meeting proactively fosters the participation of young investigators and emerging leaders in the field by providing young investigator awards and travel grants, and opportunities for meeting and networking with leading international researchers. Young Investigators are the important focus of the 2011 meeting, with a program especially designed to provide a venue for the presentation of research from ground-breaking Young Investigators, and to foster multiple interactions with their more experienced peers and established mentors. The small size of this meeting assures Young Investigators a prominent place and makes this a valuable meeting for them. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The 11th International Conference on Cancer-Induced Bone Disease is presented by the International Bone and Mineral Society (IBMS), with the Cancer and Bone Society (CABS), the Bone and Cancer Foundation (BCF) and its parent organization, the Paget Foundation, and will take place November 30 - December 3, 2011 at the Westin Michigan Avenue in Chicago. The CIBD and BCF/Paget conferences have a long history of providing the most current scientific and clinical research in metastatic bone disease, are attended by more than 300 scientists and clinicians, and continue to be the premier meetings in bone oncology, attracting attendees from around the world. MISSION: IBMS is the international organization that facilitates the generation and dissemination of knowledge of bone and mineral metabolism through communication, community, training, and multi-disciplinary meetings throughout the world.